Fire Within
by Garowyn
Summary: [Oneshot. Kai centered. To Be Revised.] Its mournful plead did not go unnoticed. Darkness threatened to engulf him completely…


**A/N READ: I don't own Beyblade. This is my first fic in this category. Let me know of any OOCness or anything else in a _mature manner_, not a pointless flame. Set during the episode, "The Return of Kai" in the 3rd season. Going deeper into what Kai might have been thinking, feeling, etc, and what may/could have happened in between certain scenes. In other words, I added a few things. Non-yaoi of course. I tried to keep it from seeming like watching the episode again. I'm still working on that but generally when I write a first fic for a new category, I tend to write a character's POV, sort of. Gradually my knowledge and writing will improve as I continue to read the fanfics and watch the episodes (I started watching Beyblade while it was in the middle of it's 2nd season, but my first episode was from the 1st season, a rerun), or read the manga, in some cases. So please review; it is greatly appreciated. Like I said before, let me know of any OOCness. I'm still a little unsure of this fic. **

* * *

The steady beep from the electrocardiograph echoed around the hospital room and bounced off the white walls, giving sound to an otherwise silent atmosphere. Kai Hiwatari was grateful for the small perpetual noise because in his mental condition, he would have felt as if he would fall into the silence and be swallowed whole, never to hear the sounds of life again. His void eyes…dull…lifeless. What once was would not return. 

Tala lay motionless with a mask covering his mouth and nose, giving him adequate oxygen.

"Sir, visiting hours are almost over."

A female voice reached Kai's ears and it took him a moment for those words to register in his mind.

"Sir, uh, sir?"

"I'm not leaving." The teenager stated flatly, satisfied when he heard footsteps leaving the door. No one ordered him around. He wasn't finished yet anyway.

The truth was, he didn't know why he had come. Perhaps he was concerned with Tala's well being; perhaps he had unconsciously chosen to enter the hospital to receive medical help for his physical state. Kai didn't know for sure. Something had led him here for a reason and the reason had not presented itself quite yet.

"Tala, can you hear me?"

The second the words left his mouth, he felt silly. No, Tala would not hear him. Tala was unconscious but there was always a slight chance that he might hear. After all, it happened in the movies and then something extraordinary, something inspiring occurred and the movie ended on a happy note. However, this was not a movie. It was real life, real, raw, honest-to-goodness reality. There would be no happy ending for Kai unless he took control.

Lacklustre eyes drifted from Tala's form to a small object lying on the snow-white sheets, untouched and unchallenged. Kai stared at it with a dauntless expression. It was a Beyblade. A blue-colored metal blade with the image of a Phoenix imprinted on it. Slowly he reached over and enclosed his hand over it, taking it away from it's spot. A spark of recognition—erstwhile hollow eyes became crimson, dark purple orbs. It was as if Kai suddenly sprang to life.

"Dranzer…" A whisper.

There was a knock on the door but Kai did not turn around. "Young man, visiting hours are over. You should go home." A doctor's voice sounded, gentle but firm.

The broad-shouldered teen turned around at last, reverting back to his old style. With a cold mask, emotionless, and steely-eyed, Kai walked past the doctor and out the door, heading down the quiet hallway to the nearest exit. He had something he needed to do.

Pushing open the door, Kai stepped out into daylight and paused, glancing around. He was in need of a place to launch his blade and rekindle the fire within. But where could he go? The bearer of the fiery Phoenix opted for a deserted area, obviously not in favor of drawing attention to himself. The top of the building directly in front of him was a good place…

With that thought in mind, Kai made for his destination.

About some time later, Dranzer's master reached the top of the building, the sun beating down upon him, the wind whipping through his torn clothing, giving the scarf an appearance similar to a flag dancing in the wind itself. A cry erupted from the back of his throat as he released Dranzer in hopes of regaining glory and power.

But to his immense surprise, the blade spun out of control, hitting everything in its path, ignoring the commands of the Hiwatari. It moved and proceeded like it had a life of it's own, with erratic movements. Something was wrong, but what?

A cat appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was the same cat Kai had befriended earlier and fear for the cat's being filled him. Very fond he was, of the cat. "Get away!" He cried but the animal merely blinked at the human, wondering what in the world was wrong with him. He didn't usually do that when the cat appeared. It wasn't till the blade nearly missed it when the cat yowled and mewed, jumping, with fast reflexes, out of the way, intent on finding safety.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief but the relief was only temporary as the blade now moved towards the blader. Kai was it's new target, not that it had planned on doing such things. "Aaahh!" Kai was rooted to the cement, unable to move, frozen in shock. Dranzer missed him by an inch and was halted by the shatter of glass.

"…aaawww…." Kai stood in silence for a few moments and then ran to where the blade now lay. It was clear that more practice was needed, as much as he disliked admitting it. If he didn't master the blade before the next match, he was as good as finished. After all, he had found out firsthand of the power of Brooklyn's blade.

Later, time found Kai in an abandoned warehouse, still attempting to reclaim his honor and skill but the new metal blade was proving to be quite a challenge. It was like trying to tame a wild animal. But, Rome wasn't built in a day and Kai knew it would take some time to gain control of Dranzer. Of course, this was the rational Kai. Currently a different side of Kai was showing itself. Frustration was imminent and tension ran high. "It's totally out of control—I can't control it! Argh! I don't get it! Why won't Dranzer follow my commands?" The teenager voiced his exasperation.

Despite obvious circumstances, Kai refused to give up and give into failure. Things just had to look up! They just had to! Kai had a mission. He had to redeem himself. Victory was within his grasp; he knew it! But every time he tried to reach for it and grab it, it seemed to slip away even further. He had to succeed, he _would_ succeed. He just had to be patient…nah, forget it. Kai growled as Dranzer continued to spin and jump from one place to another, breaking the windows and the crates that inhabited the warehouse. If he pressed on, unwilling to admit defeat, the place would be a disaster area. But failure was not an option, at least in his book.

The blade came to a stop yet again and Kai picked it up immediately. "I'm not giving up yet! Let it rip!" Kai launched his beyblade again and watched helplessly as it repeated the same movements from before. "C'mon Dranzer!" He ordered furiously, willing the beyblade to heed his commands. "Just do it!"

"Chow Dranzer!"

"Huh?" An unfamiliar beyblade hit Kai's own. Oh great. Just great. So much for his hiding place. Kai spun around, looking for the source that dared to defeat him. "Who's there?" A figure stood in the doorway to the warehouse and Kai recognized him right away. "Romero!" He cried in disbelief. What was he doing here? Kai hadn't seen him since the BBA tournament. Romero had been a part of F Dynasty. What did he want with the former Blitzkrieg boy?

"I had no idea it would be easy to beat you, Kai m'boy." Romero remarked with a smug look. "No offense Kai. It just looks like you need a bit of practice. You see…" Romero proceeded to tell him about going fishing, relating it to the present situation. Kai frowned, irritated by his mere presence. What Kai needed was solitude, not a life story. Even if the intruder happened to be someone wise, Kai was in no mood for any wisdom. All he wanted was to control Dranzer and take back his title. There were only two people standing in his way and Kai vowed he would take them down. That was all he was concerned about at the moment.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kai coldly turned down Romero's offer to battle with hostility in his dark eyes. "I am _not_ interested."

Romero spoke again and Kai inwardly rolled his eyes. What was it going to take to rid the surrounding area of the blonde-haired man? His irritation was teetering on the edge of anger dangerously. "Why don't you just go home. I don't have any time for this now." Wasn't it obvious? Couldn't the man _see _that he was not wanted? Couldn't he just take a hint?

Romero smirked slightly and launched his beyblade onto the wooden crate in front of him. "I think you're afraid to battle me." He announced.

That struck a nerve. Anger boiled inside. His pride and reputation was on the line. "You think wrong." Came the snappy, defiant reply. "Let it rip!" Kai released Dranzer and a loud crack was heard. "There, that'll show you—" It wasn't until the dust cleared that Kai realized he had missed Romero's blade. "What? Hey…" The opposing beyblade was missing!

"Look up." Romero said and Kai did just that. The red and green beyblade was spinning in the air. Down it came and the blades battled, Dranzer fueled by Kai's intensity and eventually broke into another crate. "How do you expect to beat that Brooklyn character if you can't beat me?" Romero taunted, crossing his arms.

"What? Grr…" Kai snarled, well aware of the fact that his long-time rival Tyson and his team needed a fourth blader for the fourth match against BEGA's Brooklyn, a strange red-haired beyblader. The thought and mention of Brooklyn brought back a painful, humiliating memory of a past battle. The voice of Tyson's older brother, Hiro, echoed all around.

_You'd better stop, Kai, because no matter how hard you train or how strong you think your beyblade is, you'll never measure up to him…_

"Grr…" With clenched teeth and fists, Kai narrowed his eyes, remembering the brilliant power that had come from Brooklyn's beyblade. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was simply inconceivable. Kai Hiwatari knew, as much as it boosted his ego a bit, that he had been one of the most powerful beybladers around, one of the toughest to exist. Kai's strength seemingly knew no boundaries. He'd endured the hardest and harshest training the world had to offer. He had gone through the coldest, the hottest, and the rainiest, snowiest weather. Nothing could or would break him, _nothing! _

The small blaze became a growing fire, an inferno. Determination and a lust to prove himself burned inside and flowed through his veins. "Hiro was wrong!" Kai yelled, infuriated. "Go Dranzer!" Kai commanded hotly, out to prove his beyblading abilities. Dranzer suddenly broke through the crate and towards his master. Kai caught it in mid-air, wincing as it continued to spin with fervent, untamed velocity. "Too fast!" Kai observed as the speed began to decrease because of his tightening grip. "Something weird just happened. What's going on here? Is that…?" Kai stared past his fist, not seeing the walls of the warehouse.

A large feathered beast with mighty wings, majestic in appearance, gave a heart-wrenching cry. It was inhuman, naturally, but the sound chilled him to the bone. It's mournful plead did not go unnoticed. Darkness threatened to engulf him completely, darkness that stood between him and Dranzer who appeared to evanesce from sight.

_Dranzer!_

Ice suddenly crossed his form, keeping him so very still. The ice and the chill reminded him of Tala's signature attack, Tala who lay in the hospital because of…BEGA. A new order was rising and attempting to dominate the Beyblade world, an order under Boris. Oh how that name made his blood boil to the point where he thought he would explode. It was because of him…

BEGA would not win. Boris would not win. _He would._

The ice cracked and Kai broke free from its freezing hold, a new determination filling him. The darkness before him began to drift away as if it feared his very existence, stunned to see its prisoner shake off the remnants of its partner in crime. Dranzer reappeared, that same powerful, wistful cry filling his ears, forever etched in his mind and Kai whispered, "Dranzer, my friend…"

Kai's chest heaved and he brought his arm back to his side, beyblade clutched in hand. The well-built teenager turned his gaze back to Romero and Romero flinched ever so slightly as if he saw the hot flames in Kai's eyes. "Let's do this again, one more time." Kai ordered in an anxious but cool voice. Romero nodded and both launched their beyblades simultaneously. Dranzer showed no mercy as it moved in on the other beyblade. Romero's blade retreated very quickly. "Where do you think you're going?" Kai relished in the sudden fear of Dranzer that had been seen in Romero's eyes. Oh how he had enjoyed seeing the fear in every blader, some lacking skill, that had challenged him. They knew naught, of the power that Kai and Dranzer possessed. Kai and Dranzer had been and still are, one, each drawing strength and power from one another. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm in control now."

Romero gathered his composure and smiled, apparently somewhat proud that Kai had managed to gain control once more. The real Kai Hiwatari was back. "If you want more proof…" Romero called out an attack and Kai watched in horror as rose petals danced about and thick vines surrounded and covered Dranzer. The vines moved like lightning and within seconds, Dranzer could not be seen.

"Fight it Dranzer!" Kai yelled, oblivious the vines coming out of the floor until he felt them on his legs. "What? No!" Kai struggled against the vines as they continued to slither like a snake around his body. The assault ended when the smaller tips of the vines touched against the tattooed cheekbone of Kai.

"Prove it by getting yourself out of this mess!" Romero watched the struggle between his opponent and the product of his attack, lessen.

Furious, Kai snapped, "Why are you doing this, Romero? Get me out of this!" He roared, not at all appreciating the jailhouse of vegetation. But then, ought he not to see this as another challenge? Another obstacle in the path of life, like…Brooklyn…and Tyson…?

Brooklyn's face flashed past his eyes as Romero told him what he thought of Kai and his motives. Brooklyn's image faded away and Tyson took his place, that same proud, almost a sneer, look on his face. The fire within grew and Kai longed to swing at his rival even though both would probably, most likely, stand by each other in the face of death. But still…he couldn't stand Brooklyn or Tyson for one reason: they had both defeated him. _Him! _Was he going soft? Was he losing his touch, his skill? "Stop! Just leave me alone, Romero!" Kai yelled.

"Why is it that you must defeat Brooklyn?" Romero asked innocently.

The question only intensified his outrage. "'Cause there's one more battle I have to fight and no one can stop me!" He snarled. Haunted by the memories of that fateful day came and went, bringing him even more anger. "Our duel was written in the stars! I've been waiting a long time for the challenge and that's why I can't let anyone defeat me or get in my way before we meet, Tyson and I!" He shouted, hungry for a vengeance.

Romero gasped and Kai's beyblade reacted, with the real Dranzer fleeing from its invisible cage.

The cry of the Phoenix was heard.

"C'mon Dranzer! AAAHHHH!" Kai announced an attack and Romero fell back, stunned by the enormous show of power. Romero was done.

Dranzer retreated and the blade stopped spinning. Kai remained silent for a moment and then bent down, reaching for the blade. "Good job." He murmured, proud of Dranzer, and relieved.

"Bravo! Incredible! Well done, Kai!"

Kai was not listening. Already his mind was on other things. The battle with himself and with Romero was forgotten. The old fighting spirit had returned. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

He had to go back. Joining Tyson and his team was the only way, the only chance he had of facing Brooklyn, and soon Tyson, in a bey battle. Cool, calm, and collected, Kai strode out of the warehouse, knowing exactly where to find the gang, and leaving Romero behind, talking to himself.

He would have to swallow his pride. Would Tyson even allow him to return? He had to; _they_ had to. Kai wasn't being unnecessarily prideful; it was evident by the their show of not being able to defeat BEGA. Perhaps they lacked the right leadership.

The very faintest of smirks became visible on his tattooed face. It would be like old times. Kai, the fearless leader. Max, the one full of encouragement. Ray, the voice of reason. Kenny, the strategist. And Tyson, a boy so determined, nothing could stop him. Yes, just like old times…

The sun was just setting as Kai walked through the grass near the river. Up ahead he saw a group of people sitting down with one particular teenager getting on to his feet. It was Tyson. The navy-haired teen gave a frustrated, battle cry and released his blade into the air above him.

Perfect.

Kai launched Dranzer into the air as well and expertly knocked Dragoon back down to its owner.

"Huh?" Tyson caught Dragoon and slowly turned his head, seeing Kai Hiwatari standing in the blades of grass, swaying to the gentle music of the wind. The sunset was directly behind him, giving off the impression of a Lone Ranger.

Kai caught his own blade with ease and stared at Tyson straight in the eye. Tyson knew what Kai wanted but he was also glad that Kai was back, despite their frequent arguments. Kai would help them and increase their chances of winning. Now Tyson could almost taste victory. He longed to savor its sweet flavor.

Dranzer's master knew though that triumph would not come easily but now it was definitely within his grasp and when he moved towards it, it did not move. Victory had always been there. His skill and Dranzer, they too had always been there. It was he himself that had been far away, doubtful of his capabilities. BEGA, Boris, and even the power of Brooklyn's blade had messed with his mind, his thinking. But no more would that happen.

Kai had a mission. He had been vindicated, for the most part, but there were still things to do and to achieve. The challenge, the obstacle in his path, Brooklyn, Tyson…was left. _He would emerge victorious!_

Kai reached Tyson as the others stood up in recognition and relief. No one said a word but they did notice the Dranzer metal blade in Kai's hand, the glowing fire in his eyes, the fire within.

"You're late."


End file.
